chroniclesofmerlinfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginners Guide
Overview This game is unlike any other you have played before. It is about finding the ideal formula: the most suitable combination of various heroes, formation and researches each with its own unique strength and weakness. When the chemistry is right, the magic will happen. Here are the different ingredients that make up the perfect “build”. =Beginner's Guide= Getting Started When you first log in, just choose your starting Hero and follow the tutorial to get yourself familiarized with the game. If you think you've got the hang of it on your own, you can click "Skip Tutorial" at the bottom to move ahead. Here's a summary of what you should do first: You start with 200 Gold, 50 Battle Points and 1000 Silver. Click “Add Building Team” on the left side and buy your next Building Team. Next, click the “Army” button, go to the Training page, and buy 2 more Training Slots. You can only have 3 Building teams and 3 Training Slots before upgrading your VIP level. Slow and Steady is the way to be In Chronicles of Merlin, steady development is the key. If you try to level your City Hall too fast, or jump forward to a new Region too soon, you will find yourself way out of your Alliance. 1. Building Order: Upgrade your City Hall to level 2 for the Armory to appear. Upgrade the Armory to level 2, then upgrade City Hall to level 3. Remember, your Build Team cooldown will get longer as they engage in more building tasks in a single day and get fatigued. 2. Train your Heroes: Click the Tower of Trails, choose 20 minutes and then select "Rigorous Mode" (free the first time) and click "Add Exp"(requires Battle Points, defeat AI Armies in Campaign to earn more). VIP players can gain access to 200% or 250% Training Modes. 3. Buy and Upgrade Gear: Click on your Armory and buy 1 Copper Sword. Click "Upgrade" to upgrade the sword. You’ll have to wait 5 minutes before upgrading again. (The success rate is 100% in the first region, but in the next region you will have to deal with a changing success rate.) 4. AI Armies in Campaign: This is the main storyline of the game. Click "Campaign" in the lower right to see the Campaign map. Defeat one army at a time as you progress towards the Boss of the Stage. The armies will become more difficult as you get closer to the Boss. Click the nearest army and then click "Attack" to mount your attack. The attacker has the advantage of attacking first. After the battle, return to your City and upgrade your Tower of Trails and Armory again. The countdown timer located next to your Banners count is the amount of time remaining before you can engage in another battle. Again, fatigue plays a part here; the more you battle in a day, the longer you will have to wait between each battle. 5. Quests: Click "Quests" in the lower right corner. Quests update often as you progress through the game, so check here often. You must accept Quests before you can earn credit for completing the objectives. There are lots of Quests to guide you through upgrading your buildings and getting started, with serious Silver rewards to boot. For the first 5 levels upgrade your City Hall, Armory, and Tower of Trials to level 5; Residences to level 3; and Treasury to level 4 to finish all available quests and get your silver reward. From levels 5-9 just keep steadily upgrading your City Hall. 6. Alliances: Once your City Hall reaches level 5 you will unlock Alliance Quests. Click "Alliances" in the lower right corner to browse a list of Alliances. Choose one and "Apply" now! The higher the level the better, but don't be too ambitious. You can also use 100 Battle Points to create your own Alliance. 7. Enlightenment: Click "Army" in the lower right corner and go to the Enlighten tab. There are several Enlighten modes, the first takes only Battle Points but has a rather small effect. The 2 Gold mode is the most economical, it can raise one stat very high. The 20 Gold mode gives a chance to boost all 3 stats higher than their current level. 8. Taxes: You can collect taxes 12 times each day (15 during Spring). The cooldown between collections will increase each time you collect during the day. The main determinants of tax revenue are your Residence levels and Counting House level. There is also a small chance of reaping Gold whenever you collect taxes. Hint: When you're first starting out, try to save your tax collection for later in the day, after you've already leveled your residences and counting houses for the day. Heroes In Chronicles of Merlin, different Heroes have different strengths and weaknesses and can play different roles in a team. There are three types of Heroes you’ll meet first: Normal Attack - Siege Hero Siege Heroes rely on stable Normal Attacks and can prove to be quite powerful in the early stage. They do not rely on Morale and can deal a considerable amount of damage each turn. Popular Siege Heroes: Rickon (Starting Hero), Saladin (Holy Crusades). Gambit Attack – Single Target Gambit Heroes Gambit Heroes use Normal Attacks until their Morale reaches 100+, at which point a Gambit Attack will be launched. Gambit Attacks usually deal higher damage than Normal Attacks, and may have a special effect such as stunning the opponent for one turn (Maid Marian). Popular Single Target Gambit Heroes: Maid Marian (Sherwood Forest), Robin Hood (Sherwood Forest), Fernando (Starting Hero). Gambit Attack – Defender Some Gambit Heroes have Defending Gambit Skills such as “Entrench”. It is a special defensive skill which is launched when the Hero’s Morale reaches 100+ (like the other gambits). When Entrench is activated, the hero will only receive 1 or 2 damage from Normal and Gambit Attack. Therefore it is advisable that you put your Defender in the front of the formation to take hits for the team. Popular Defender Gambit Heroes: Meera (Starting Hero), Richard the Lionheart (Holy Crusade) *There are also other styles of Gambit Attack Skills, some deal damage to multiple targets, some can drain enemy units and replenish your lost units during battle. You’ll get to meet them all later down the road. Gear: The most important ingredient As you find yourself battling both players and non players you will find yourself losing from time to time. The most effective way to become strong is to upgrade your Gear Level. It is much more important than your Heroes Level! Match the right Gear with the right Hero While each Hero can have at most 6 pieces of gear, it is not necessary and most likely not advisable to equip any hero with 6 pieces of gear. In CoM, the amount of gear equipped is not nearly as important as the level of the gear. Not every piece of gear is needed! First off, figure out where your Hero will be placed in the formation and the amount of damage they will be taking. (For more info on formation, see below). For Attacking: Figure out which type of attack your hero uses. For Normal Attack Heroes (Saladin, Rickon), it is vital to give them a weapon of some sort. It really doesn’t matter what weapon you use, as long as it is highly upgraded (the +# next to the name of the gear). For Gambit Attacking Heroes, the mount is the most important piece. When you get past the first few of campaigns, you’ll realize the importance of a “Shire Horse +24” on your gambit attacker (Alfred the Great). Gambit Defenders (Meera, Richard Lionheart) don’t require a mount, but having one increases the damage of the entrench attack For Defending: It depends on the type of attack your enemy deals. If you want to defend against Gambit Attacks, make sure you upgrade your cloak . If you want to up your defense against Normal Attacks, put on a high-level armor. Upgrade your Gear! You must upgrade your gear as it adds tremendously to your stats. For example the Bronze Shortsword starts off with a base +11 Normal Attack, at the next level it will add +10 Normal Attack. That almost doubles the amount of Normal Attack! The growth rate and the level of the Gear is much more important than the starting stat of your gear. For example, a “Bronze Shortsword +30” has +311 Normal Attack while a “Silver Longsword +30” has +330 Attack, nearly the same! Know Your Formations! If this game can be related to Chess then you need to know how to move your pieces. Defenders should always be placed in front of attackers to provide maximum coverage, while attackers can be safely tucked away to ensure maximum damage being dealt. The Hero’s position in the formation decides who goes first. Study which position strikes first and use it to your advantage. Watch the Battle Reports Sure you can try to defeat enemies by trial and error, but in the future this will cost you Reserves and Banners . Get in the habit of watching other players’ Strategy before you fight a new Hero. In Conclusion There are endless possibilities and various “builds” you can create with different combinations of Heroes, gear and Formations. All the information you need can be found on the forum, the Wikia and the website. The best piece of advice that can be given is not to give up. If you are losing in the early stages it is either because you need to upgrade your gear, or you are using the wrong formation. You’ll eventually learn to find the perfect combination, and there is no achievement that would be as gratifying as defeating an enemy that you have lost to numerous times by tweaking your build. Good Luck! Click here for continue on to the Next Guide Extra Tips Do not replace gear of the same color even though it requires a higher level. Only replace gear when it’s a different color. For example: Know what happens at each level Know that at level 15 you will start having to use your reserves, which means you will need grain. At level 36 you will lose Banners for Defeats as well as Victories. Keep Losing? Out of Silver? Go back and get drops! If you have run out of Silver upgrading and you’re stuck, go back and get some drops . Campaigns are the only way to get good Weapons and Armor. Plus if you’re short on cash and get a drop, you can sell it. Don’t Like your starter Hero? Don’t worry! The campaigns offer a lot of Heroes to choose from. Most high level players do not even user their starter Heroes, no matter how great they are. Category:Help Category:Guides